camp_mytholigyfandomcom-20200215-history
Willow Alexandra Mason
History Asteria Met William at the Astrology Club, She tell William that she is Asteria the goddess of Nocturnal Oracle, and They fell in love, and went to William's house. About 3 months after William had found Williow, he met Leto at the Orphange. They began dating and a about a month later Leto became pregent. She stayed with William through her pregency, only leaving right when Melissa was about to be born. She came back as soon as she could, giving Melissa, William and telling him that she had to leave and it wasn't safe to take Melissa with her. Will belived her and took Melissa into his home. Melissa and Willow grew up together, oblivious to the fact that they were actually only half-sisters, and that Willow was actually a year older than Melissa . Willow was the more mature of the two, and was also a prophet girl. When the two entered school, they joined different social groups.Willow joined the Academic group and Melissa the Drama group. They almost never saw each other during school hours, but they would always walk home together When they entered high school, Williow started getting in trouble less. She spent less of her time with Melissa and her dad, and more of her time with her friends. Melissa spent a considerable amount of time with her friends, but always saved time for her dad. One day Melissa was walking home from school alone when she met her mother, Leto. Leto explained to her that she was a demigod and need to go to camp mythology, which was a safe place for people like her. Melissa dashed home and told her father when Willow appeared. Willow had the same thing happen to her. They packed their bags and their dad took them to camp mythology. Power OffensiveEdit #Children of Asteria have the ability to summon miniature stars which can be thrown like a weapon; the stars, however, dissipate quickly. #Children of Asteria have the ability to focus an intense beam of plasma which will burn anything it touches. DefensiveEdit #Children of Asteria have the ability to summon a cluster of miniature stars directly in front of them which can be used to block incoming attacks; the stars, however, dissipate quickly. #Children of Asteria have the ability to conjure a mock shield, made of very small stars, which can be used to defend from attacks; prolonged use may burn the conjurer. PassiveEdit #Children of Asteria can see perfectly in the night as if it were day. #When the stars are out, children of Asteria always know their location. #Children of Asteria have the ability to create temporary light sources, similar to concept of a flare, which will light an area for a short time. SupplementaryEdit #Children of Asteria have the ability to commune with the dead. 3 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Asteria can summon a star large enough for them to stand on, that they can use to ride, the longer the star is maintained, the more energy it drains 6 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Asteria can reanimate a dead corpse, necromancy, to fight for them for a short time, the user is immobilised while the corpse attacks for them. 9 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Asteria can conjure a living constellation, though the size is limited to no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, and it immobilises the user while the constellation attacks for them TraitsEdit #Children of Asteria make excellent astrologists. #Children of Asteria have an affinity for understanding prophecies Photo download (52).jpg|Will's Mother, Asteria Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Demigoddess Category:Member of Greek's Cabin Category:Daughter of Asteria Category:Children of Asteria Category:Single,Looking